Erock, City of Secrets
Hidden within the dense fog of the Sea of Ancients, the city of Erock is home to the more unsavory residents of the Evenfall. It is said that one can find anything within the vast trade network of the City of Secrets, for the right price. Travelers come to Erock seeking pleasures, services, or knowledge forbidden in the other cities of the Evenfall. Despite no formal government and a population of rogues, sell swords, and shady merchants, Erock is kept safe by a cloak-and-dagger brotherhood known as Avandra’s Blade—powerful trade lords and assassins who have sworn a secret oath to protect the city's vast trade network. Anyone within the city is protected provided they honor the city's one rule. Slavers, swindlers, extortionists, and thugs are not tolerated and dealt with swiftly. Erock has the most diverse population in the Evenfall and is the only city containing a significant population of races from the Deadlands. Overview Sovereign: None Heraldry: Manticore Defense: Avandra's Blade Climate: Tropical with hot, humid summers and mild winters. Population: 19k Races: Human (26%), Halfling (19%), Lizardfolk (14%), Tiefling (13%), Elf or Half-Elf (9%), Dragonborn (8%), Goblin (4%), Orc or Half-Orc (3%), Dwarf (2%), Other (2%) Temples: Avandra (major), Vecna (minor), Zehir (minor) Motto: "Deal with it" Culture & Style Those who have come to call the City of Secrets their home would not have it any other way. Lying, cheating, and stealing are not sins but accomplishments for those daring enough to pull off a con on a con. Most residents are not native-born, but came to Erock to escape their dark past. Those who were raised on the city streets are true masters of deception, forgery, and stealth. Solidarity is common among citizens of Erock because trust is so rare. Few Erocians dawn armor. Avandra's Blade keeps the city safe from the threat of real violence, and the humidity makes heavy clothing unbearable. Residents prefer dark, overlapping, light-weight fabrics to keep them cool and protect their purses against thieves. Because Erock is a melting pot of cultures, msst styles and fashions are represented. Space in Erock is very limited. Most of the population lives a squalid lifestyle in the city's shanties, but those with means live in upscale apartments on the north side of the city. Honor Among Thieves Erock has but one rule known as Honor Amongst Thieves, a code that forbids physical coercion or extortion within the city. Unarmed brawls, bribery, thievery, and charlatanism are expected and even encouraged. Moreover, retaliation is tolerated, provided it is justified and appropriate to the slight. However, it is essential to the nature of the city that merchants and traders are able to freely exchange their goods without the threat of lethal violence. Without this rule, extortionists, thugs, and slavers would rule the city and monopolize trade, driving up the prices and discouraging foreign travelers from seeking black market goods, services, and information. Those who violate the rule of Erock are swiftly "removed," courtesy of Avandra's Blade. Economy & Trade Erock specializes in rare and questionable goods and services. Assassins, thieves, mercenaries, bounty hunters and dark magicians all thrive in Erock. Plots & Factions Avandra's Blade A cloak-and-dagger brotherhood of trade lords and assassins who have sworn to protect Erock's vast trade network, Avandra's Blade is the most unique among the other defense forces of the Evenfall. The organization has no headquarters or base of operations, and its members are unknown to all but but other members. Moreover, the organization does not directly interfere with ongoing crimes. It is a network of assassins and trade lords who will not mourn the loss of a righteous man at the hands of a murderous thug. Rather, their primary concern is that the thug is eliminated, brutally and publicly so that all may know the consequences of violating the code. However, the organization takes no interest in crimes committed outside of the city walls. Foreign Relations Smart Erocians take a great interest in the ongoings of the outside world and pay handsomely for good information that can be used to aid their various schemes. Most outsiders despise the City of Secrets--until they need it. Erocians tend to keep a very low profile no matter where they go (probably because they are wanted for crimes committed somewhere else). Noteworthy Erocians (add text here) Locations of Interest (add text here) Adventures in Erock (add text here)